24h dans la vie d'une apprentie ranger
by Orixia
Summary: Bonjour ! Voici la première fanfic que je poste. Elle se constitue d'un unique chapitre, et narre l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui rêve de devenir ranger : une espèce de garde-forestier/protectrice des pokémon. Les rangers sont déjà présent à la base dans pokémon, mais le thème est peu exploité, c'est pourquoi je me lance dans le sujet !


24 heures dans la vie d'une apprentie dresseur

Salut ! Je m'appelle Améthyst et je rêve de devenir ranger. Venir en aide aux personnes en danger, sauver des Pokémon, régler des problèmes environnementaux, arrêter les malfaiteurs… voici quelques unes des nombreuses fonctions d'un ranger. Pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, j'ai intégré l'une des plus grandes académies Ranger, la AEFRAP, l'Académie d'Étudiants Futurs Rangers Actifs Pokémon. Les études sont dures, dans un cadre presque militaire, mais je suis prête à tout pour réaliser mon rêve, devenir une grande ranger!

Drrring! Dring! La sonnerie retentit. Il est 6h. Rapidement, je sors de mon lit. Le dortoir, peu à peu, commence à s'animer. Je me dépêche d'aller dans la salle de bain commune, qui est très souvent prise d'assaut dès les premières sonneries. C'est une chance, il n'y a pas trop de queue. Les réveils les lundis matins sont toujours un peu plus lents que les autres jours. Comme toujours, la douche est froide. Si froide que j'en ai très rapidement la chair de poule. Mais bon, l'eau chaude est réservée aux soirs, le matin, il faut se contenter d'eau gelée.

Mon prénom est Améthyst et j'ai 15 ans. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai une grande vocation: devenir ranger. Ce rêve me tenait tellement à cœur que dès mes 11 ans j'ai intégré l'Académie d'Étudiants Futurs Rangers Actifs Pokémon, plus communément appelée AEFRAP. Cette académie est spécialisée dans la formation de ranger professionnels. Elle compte environ 500 élèves, mais seulement 10 élèves obtiennent leur diplôme de ranger chaque années. C'est en effet une école très sévère, à l'enseignement quasi-militaire. On repousse au maximum les capacités de chaque enfants pour pouvoir en tirer le meilleur potentiel.  
L'enseignement est réparti sur 7 ans, de 11 à 17 ans. Tous les élèves doivent porter un uniforme: une paire de rangers, un pantalon en treillis, et un t-shirt frappé du logo AEFRAP, à la couleur de la classe fréquentée.

7 niveaux, pour 7 ans passés dans l'académie. Tout d'abord, il y a les premières années. Ils sont au nombre de 120. Ce sont de jeunes gamins, très souvent chahuteurs, et qui ont souvent la grosse tête, parce qu'ils ont intégré l'une des meilleurs académies du pays, et que donc, ils ont plus ou moins réussi à passer le test d'entrée, qui est assez disqualificatif (il y a plus de 500 demandes chaque années). Ils ont environ 11 ans et portent un t-shirt jaunes. On les surnomme les Pichu.

Ensuite, il y a les deuxièmes années. Eux, ils ont pour la plupart compris qu'ils étaient dans la cour des grands, et que ce n'est pas drôle. Par rapport aux premières années, qui sont de véritables horreurs, eux essaient de se faire moins remarquer. Enfin, ils sont quand mêmes un peu bébés. À l'issue de la première année, il y a un test extrêmement coriace dont la réussite est impérative pour passer en deuxième année. Dès lors, les élèves passent de 120 à 80. Comme ça. Boum. Ils ont quasiment tous la douzaine et portent des t-shirt oranges. On les surnomme les Poussifeu.

Arrivent les troisièmes années. Agés de 13 ans, ils sont un peu plus détendus que les deuxièmes années, mais on les considère encore comme « jeunes ». Ils sont aussi 80 (il n'y a pas d'examens à la fin de la deuxième année) et portent des t-shirts rouges. On les surnomme les Salamèche.

Les quatrièmes années, quand à eux, sont déjà plus matures avec leurs 14 ans. On les considère intermédiaire entre les « grands » et les « petits ». Ils ont beaucoup plus de droits et libertés que les classes précédentes. Au nombre de 80, ils passent à la fin de l'année un examen décisif de leur scolarité (et plutôt dur, pour l'avoir passé l'année dernière…) Ils portent des t-shirts verts et on les surnomme les Chapignons.

Et après, c'est ma classe! La cinquième année. Suite au test de l'année précédente, les élèves sont encore moins nombreux : ils se limitent à 50 élèves. Par rapport aux 120 de la première année, ça fait pas beaucoup! Nous, en revanche, on fait partie des « grands » : même si la quatrième année à beaucoup plus de droits, elle reste quand même très encadrée par rapport à nous, ou nous sommes beaucoup plus responsables et libres. Par exemple, on a le droit d'avoir un Pokémon partenaire. Il n'est pas avec nous pendant les cours, mais il peut rester tout le reste du temps avec nous, et est autorisés lors de certains cours, comme ceux traitant le métier d'un ranger, et aussi lors de la plupart des sorties. Chaque ranger confirmé a son partenaire. Dans l'académie, avoir un Pokémon partenaire, c'est super classe !

Mais il est très difficile de trouver son partenaire, en partie parce que ce n'est pas uniquement le ranger qui choisit son Pokémon, mais le Pokémon qui choisit son ranger et vice-versa. Mais c'est assez rare. À la fin de la cinquième année, moins d'un quart (soit moins de 12) des élèves ont trouvé leur partenaire, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, en fin de septième année, à peu près les trois quarts ont un partenaire. Mais ça signifie aussi plus de devoirs et de responsabilités…Du coup, tous les autres élèves nous considèrent comme plutôt grands, c'est sympa, par rapport aux autres années, où on se moquait souvent de nous… Les 4 années passées dans la AEFRAP nous ont formées de manière très dure, ce qui donne des élèves sérieux, et même s'ils savent rire, ils sont très consciencieux et remplis de bonne volontés. Les flemmards n'ont pas la place dans notre académie! Nous avons pour la plupart 15 ans et nous portons des t-shirts bleus. On nous surnomme les Shaperdo.

Viennent ensuite les sixièmes années. Ils ont 16 ans et avec eux, c'est pas de la rigolade. Leur programme est super stricte et compliqué. Ils sont donc très sérieux, mais ils font aussi pas mal de bêtises, pour montrer qu'ils sont grand, ce sont qui en font baver aux plus petits, avec les septièmes années. Cette classe ne se solde pas par un examen, et ils sont toujours au nombre de 50. Ils portent des t-shirts marrons, et on les surnomme les Grolem.

Et enfin, il y a les septièmes années. Avec leur t-shirt noirs, ils ont trop la classe. Ils sont super forts, matures, sérieux, et tout et tout… Bon, ils sont aussi assez moqueurs envers les plus petits, mais ça peut se comprendre, à ce stade là, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible avec les premières années ou autre…L'année précédente à été tellement coriace que leurs rangs sont réduit à 40. Bon, en fait, à 25, les 15 restants sont des redoublants de l'année précédente, parce que seulement 10 obtiennent leur diplôme de ranger chaque année, tellement que c'est dur : en effet, si l'année précédente à été un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un joli petit rêve paisible par rapport à la septième année.

Mais passer de 50 à 25, en dernière année, qu'est-ce que ça doit être frustrant pour ceux qui ont échoué! Parce qu'à ce stade là, redoubler n'est pas possible. Soit on passe, soit on part définitivement. Durant toute la scolarité, c'est qu'en fin de septième année qu'on peut redoubler, si on a pas eu son diplôme, mais c'est pas obligatoire, parce qu'en général c'est perdu d'avance… Ah, et on ne peut redoubler qu'une seule fois. Le diplôme s'obtient à la suite d'un examen terrible. Oh, et sinon, ils ont 17 ou 18 ans et portent des t-shirts noirs, on les surnomme les Démolosses.

Bon, la douche est terminée, je me dépêche d'enfiler mon uniforme: le t-shirt bleu, le pantalon en treillis, et enfin, les rangers. Prestement, je sors dans la grande cour pour le rassemblement général: nos professeurs (ils portent des t-shirts blancs, on les surnomme les Lamentines, mais chaque professeur à son surnom) sont chargés, tous les lundis matins, de faire l'appel des 500 élèves, pour voir s'il n'en manque pas, parce jusqu'en troisième année, les élèves rentrent chez eux le week-end. Pour les autres, il y a aussi cours les deux derniers jours de la semaine. C'est également l'occasion des annonces générales, mais elles sont plutôt rares. Peu à peu, la cour se remplit d'élèves encore à moitié endormis, rangés par classes, alors que le soleil, lui, daigne à se lever. Nous sommes en avril, et il est 6h et demie. Au bout de 5 minutes, une cloche sonne, et la directrice, une vieille dame qui doit tout juste dépasser la soixantaine, Mme Abigail Servine, commence à parler.

« -Bonjour, mes très chers élèves! Aujourd'hui se lève un nouveau jour sur l'académie de AEFRAP, je vous souhaite de faire de votre mieux dans l'espoir de devenir des rangers talentueux plus tard! Mais procédons à l'appel! »

Comme d'habitude, Mme Servine commence par les Pichu. J'ai un petit peu froid (rien d'étonnant, il est 6h30 du mat), cette année le printemps est assez en retard, et l'hiver à été très dur. Je me souviens de certains appels en décembre ou janvier! De plus, tous les élèves viennent de prendre une douche à l'eau froide, et ils sont tous en t-shirt. Ça n'arrange pas les choses. Enfin, je dois reconnaître que même si en première année, on est très souvent enrhumés, ça n'arrive qu'extrêmement rarement par la suite, de même pour les courbatures et tout le reste.

Ah, enfin, la directrice s'attaque aux cinquièmes années. J'entends mon nom,et lève la main en répondant « Présente! ».  
Après avoir terminé, Mme Servine nous nous souhaite une bonne journée et nous invite à rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Servine, c'est Lianaja en anglais. Ça aurait pu très bien devenir le surnom de notre directrice, mais comme elle faisait plus vieille, et plus glaçante, les élèves ont préféré la surnommer « Majaspic ».

Avec ma classe de 16 élèves, je rejoins la salle de mathématiques. Notre cours de maths est tenu par M. Garbodor, c'est Miasmiax en anglais. Il en paye chèrement le prix (c'est tout de suite devenu son surnom) mais c'est un professeur très compréhensif et agréable, bien qu'assez stricte, mais ça, c'est commun à tous les profs de l'académie. Notre niveau scolaire est très élevé par rapport aux autres écoles, collèges, et autres. Si bien que les Pichu (âgés de 11 ans, rappelons-le) travaillent les intégrales et les dérivées en mathématiques. Enfin, pour nous, ce sont plutôt les autres écoles qui ont l'air à la ramasse! Si notre école a un programme scolaire bien plus élargi et élaboré, c'est parce que c'est une école qui forme des rangers. Bon, à vrai dire, ceux qui arrivent à sortir de cette école avec leur diplôme peuvent faire à peu près n'importe quel travail mieux que quiconque, mais on attend des rangers qu'il puissent aider en n'importe quelle situation, alors…

Après ce cours (assez ennuyeux, à vrai dire), il est 7h30. J'ai un cours d'anglais. Dans la AEFRAP, les élèves sont tenus de maîtriser plusieurs langues, ainsi, les Pichu ont des cours d'anglais et d'une autre langue de leur choix, les Poussifeu ont 2 langues de leur choix, les Salamèche 3 langues, les Chapignons 4, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux Démolosses, qui parlent 7 langues étrangères, en plus de l'anglais et du français, soit 9 langues en tout. Énorme. Bon, bien sûr, les cours sont intensifs pour maîtriser parfaitement une langue par an, et on bosse comme des malades. Mais bon, on y arrive, hein, c'est pas la mort non plus. Il faut dire que l'enseignement est très particulier, et ça marche super bien. Même moi, d'un niveau correct mais plus, parle 7 langues vivantes: le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le russe, le japonais et le chinois, où je suis encore en apprentissage, mais que je parle presque parfaitement.

Après, petit-déjeuner. Il est 8h et demie. On mange dans la salle commune, qui est juste gigantesque, pour accueillir les 500 élèves et toutes les Lamentines (il y en a environ 60). J'aime bien ce moment, parce que c'est à cette heure, et seulement là, qu'on peut recevoir du courrier. Je ne vois mes parents qu'aux grandes vacances (nous n'avons pas d'autres vacances scolaires). Je vais donc m'assoir à une table, après m'être servie deux œufs brouillés avec du lard à l'énorme buffet.

« - Salut Améthyst! s'exclame Blanche, qui s'assoit Comment ça va?  
Bien, et toi? dis-je Super! Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents, mon petit frère Nick va passer l'examen d'entrée de la AEFRAP! J'espère qu'il sera pris! Ah, et sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Cerise? Cerise? Non, pas vu. »

Blanche est en cinquième année, comme moi, sauf qu'elle n'est pas dans ma classe. C'est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle natte toujours. Elle est tout le temps enthousiaste et optimiste, à un point que parfois cela devient un peu désagréable. Elle est très adroite et organisée. Les dimanches, lorsque nous n'avons pas de sorties, nous avons le droit de nous habiller en civils. Lors de ces rares moments, elle troque son pantalon en treillis, son t-shirt bleu et ses rangers impeccablement cirées par une tunique blanche et des sandalettes. Ça plus ses cheveux, elle s'est très vite attirée le surnom de princesse, qu'elle déteste.

Cerise, en revanche, est assez défaitiste et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Elle est très douée en cours, aussi bien aux cours théoriques que pratique. Elle a des cheveux assez courts, proche d'un carré, de couleur bordeaux, voir violet. Cela peut paraitre bizarre, comme ça, mais c'est plutôt pas mal. On dirait que son prénom est assorti à ses cheveux. Prénom qu'elle déteste, parce que beaucoup de personnes se moquent d'elle pour ça. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrête pas de répéter que dès qu'elle pourra, elle changera de prénom.

Blanche et Cerise… En troisième année, quand nous étions des Salamèches, ont avait eu notre première exercice de plusieurs jours à l'extérieur de l'académie ensemble… Les groupes étaient faits au hasard, et je me suis retrouvée avec ces deux filles que je ne connaissait pas. Elles, en revanche, se connaissaient, et se détestaient. Cet exercice avait été un fiasco pas possible. Nous étions lâchés 2 jours dans la nature, à plus de 70 kilomètres de l'académie, et il fallait retrouver un point de contrôle situé à 30 kilomètres à pieds. Le seul truc qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir énormément, et notre GPS sensé indiquer notre position à nos instructeurs avait cessé de fonctionner… On s'était perdus, et on est restés 3 jours bloqués dans la forêt…Bien qu'ennemies, j'avais réussi à les réconcilier, au point qu'elles sont devenues très proches. Maintenant, je les vois beaucoup moins, toutes les classes ne mangent pas en même temps, à cause de nos emplois du temps… et puis, avec tout le travail qu'on a maintenant… On a plus beaucoup de temps à se consacrer.

« - Cerise? Elle n'a probablement pas réussi à se lever ce matin, et est donc en train de se faire remonter les bretelles chez le directeur! » s'exclama un garçon, un septième année, vu son t-shirt, un Démolosse.

-Cerise hmm? N'est-ce pas la Shaperdo aux cheveux roses? Il me semble l'avoir aperçu dans le couloir n°37 SUD en train de pleurer… Selon moi, la probabilité que cette jeune fille pleurait parce qu'elle avait reçu des moqueries est de 79,3%… Bref! Zacky, je te rappelle que je dois t'emmener chez la directrice! rajouta un garçon, apparemment de la même classe.

-Ah… oui… c'est moi qui vais me faire remonter les bretelles… bougonna le prénommé Zacky. »

Ces deux garçons partirent aussi vites qu'ils étaient venus. L'un, apparemment prénommé Zacky, un petit peu enrobé (ce qui est étonnant pour un Démolosse, même pour quelqu'un appartenant à l'AEFRAP, étant donné tous les entraînements sportifs qui y sont dispensés… L'autre, dont j'ignore le nom, même s'il me semble l'avoir déjà aperçu avant, est assez mystérieux. Sa manière de remonter ses lunettes était assez effrayante, et puis, penser en probabilités…. Il avait en Pokémon partenaire un Méios sur l'épaule.

« -Ce gars… me chuchote Blanche. Il me fait flipper. -Lequel? Je dois te dire que je ne connais aucuns des deux. dis-je -Ah, tu ne les connais pas? Le premier, c'est Zacky, un gars des Démolosses, même s'il n'en a pas l'air du tout. Il est stupide, flemmard au possible, jamais sérieux… on raconte qu'il n'est que là parce que c'est le neveu de la directrice. Et l'autre… c'est Antoine. Un Démolosse aussi… c'est lui qui me fait flipper… Sa manière de parler, comment il regarde les gens, et surtout, comment il remonte ses lunettes. Et son partenaire… avoir un partenaire, c'est trop la classe! Mystérieux, flippant, classe… J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que même les profs n'arrivent pas à le cerner. Ah, et il a 20 de moyenne en maths, aussi.  
-Oh, ok. Bon, il est 9h. J'ai cours de Connaissances des Pokémon. Je dois y aller. Si tu peux, essaie de retrouver Cerise. Ça lui ressemble bien de pleurer parce qu'on se moque d'elle, je pense qu'il avait raison, le mec qui te fait si peur, dont j'ai oublié le nom… ah oui! Antoine. Bref, à plus! -À plus…me répondit Blanche ».

Cours de connaissances des Pokémon. Depuis toujours, j'adore les Pokémon. Je pourrais réciter les 721 Pokémon de tête, dans l'ordre, avec leur taille, leur poids, leur type et toutes leurs statistiques, alors ce cours… c'est tellement simple… Aujourd'hui, c'est un contrôle. Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine de réviser, tellement que c'est facile. Dès que la prof me donne ma feuille, je la lit d'une traite, et commence à la remplir.  
Le premier exercice est assez simple : c'est les connaissances acquises. On nous donne des fourchettes de poids, de taille, et statistiques et on doit écrire tous les Pokémon qui correspondent. Dans la salle, j'entends certaines personnes ricaner à la vue du deuxième exercice : il y a des photos d'œufs de Pokémon et de Pokémon, et on doit relier les les œufs avec les Pokémon qui les ont pondus.  
Le troisième exercice est encore pire, il suffit d'inscrire le nom du Pokémon sous la photo correspondante, qui ne montre qu'une toute petite partie de l'animal concerné, comme une patte, un œil, un truc comme ça…  
Le quatrième parle de l'étymologie des noms de Pokémon : expliquer l'étymologie de tel ou tel nom. Rien de bien compliqué non plus. Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi me servirait les étymologies des noms de Pokémon quand je serais ranger, mais bon, ça reste intéressant. Pour le dernier exercice, il faut remplir un tableau avec les affinités des types. Je la connais sur le bout des doigts, depuis le temps…

Après ce contrôle on ne peut plus facile, on parle de les langages Pokémon, les intonations qu'ils utilisent. C'est assez intéressant mais sans plus. Le cours Connaissances des Pokémon est primordial au début, je suis d'accord, et aussi très difficile, car il faut retenir une quantité incalculable de chiffres et de nombres. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand on a tout appris, ce n'est plus très compliqué, si bien que nous n'avons ce cours qu'une heure toutes les deux semaines, à titre de révision. Ça serait bête d'oublier tout ce qu'on a appris les années précédentes! Enfin, je crois même qu'il disparaît en sixième et septième année, alors…

10H Cours de secourisme/médecine. C'est un cours très complexe, et très important. On y apprend à faire des piqûres, réanimer des gens ou des Pokémon, faire des bandages, soigner des infections, des virus, des maladies, soigner des traumatismes tels que des fractures ou des entorses, ou encore utiliser des herbes médicinales… à la fin de nos 7 années, on est sensés être aussi performant qu'un médecin professionnel, et même plus encore, car nous devons savoir nous débrouiller avec seulement ce qu'on a sous la main, lorsque nous sommes coincés en pleine nature, le plus souvent dans la forêt. J'aime beaucoup ce cours, car c'est pour moi un des plus importants en but de devenir un bon ranger. Et puis, savoir soigner une piqûre de Mygalos quand on est tout seul en pleine forêt, c'est utile, non? C'est pourquoi je suis très attentive, et essaie de retenir le maximum d'information.

Après un rapide cours théorique, nous devons pratiquer une opération pour retirer l'appendicite d'un Pokémon. Et c'est là qu'on voit que tous les cours se croisent, parce que sans les connaissances aigües des Pokémon que nous avons, ainsi que de leurs familles, nous ne pourrions savoir quel type d'opération effectuer. Notre professeur nous explique que le village d'à côté nous a envoyé une vingtaine de Pokémon atteint d'une appendicite et que nous allons être notés sur notre soin, notre rigueur, et notre réaction face au Pokémon. Pour une appendicite, ce n'est pas très important, mais il est vital d'être concis et bref dans une opération. C'est pourquoi, à condition d'avoir réussi, nous serons notés de 20 à 4 (nous sommes 16) en fonction de notre rapidité. Le premier aura 20, le second 19, et ainsi de suite. Tour à tour, nous tirons au sort un papier avec un nom de Pokémon dans une boîte. Je tire Castorno. Supeeeer… voilà le Pokémon que je vais devoir opérer…Après avoir tous tiré, notre professeur nous emmène à l'infirmerie, où sont les Pokémons qu'on va devoir opérer. Mon Castorno me semble très mal en point. Alors… Castorno… c'est un bipède disposant d'une queue. J'essaie de me rappeler l'opération concernant ce type de Pokémon, puis j'essaie de le rassurer, en caressant sa fourrure épaisse et en lui chuchotant que tout va bien.

À deux tables de ma table d'opération, j'entends un garçon marmonner : il est tombé sur Grotadmorv. Calmement, j'anesthésie le Castorno d'une piqûre. Je rase ensuite la grosse fourrure située là où j'ai localisé l'appendice. Je prends mon scalpel, et respire un bon coup avant de mettre mon masque. Opérer n'est pas ma partie préférée mais elle est primordiale. Un peu de courage! Au bout d'une demie heure, j'arrive à enlever l'appendice, et à recoudre à l'aiguille la peau du Castorno. J'ai réussi! Tout est en ordre. Je nettoie mon matériel, quand la prof s'approche de moi. « Félicitation! Je vous ai tous observé, mais c'est toi qui a réussi le mieux l'épreuve, en plus d'avoir terminé première! Je te mets 20. « me dit la prof.

Super!

Ensuite, cours de chinois, à 11h. Rien de spécial à dire là dessus, sauf que je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre se plaindre le garçon qui a opéré le Grotadmorv. Il était couvert d'une espèce de boue visqueuse et puante violette. Bon, c'est normal, en même temps, personne n'aurait apprécié ça. À midi, 5e cours de la journée, cours sur le métier de ranger. On revoit comment monter, démonter, remonter, réparer un capstik. Un capstik, c'est l'outil fétiche du ranger. C'est avec ça qu'il se lie d'amitié avec les Pokémon. Ensuite, on s'entraîne, encore et encore (je fais ça depuis la première année, alors je commence à connaître, quand même…) à capturer des Pokémons avec un capstik d'entraînement, et à les relâcher.

Bon, ensuite, j'ai été manger

. Il était 1h. Rien de particulier. J'ai discuté avec Blanche, qui allait avoir le cours de médecine cet après midi. Elle qui est toujours joyeuse, elle parait dépitée, et sûre qu'elle allait s'évanouir. C'est vrai que j'ai vu plusieurs filles de ma classe s'évanouir, alors que moi, rien. C'est aussi sur ça que nous sommes notés. La résistance psychologique, au sang, à la chair, à opérer. Mais bon, moi, voir du sang, ça ne me fait, rien, alors… Cerise n'est toujours pas là. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver… À la fin du repas, un peu inquiètes, nous sommes allées demander à un surveillant s'il avait une quelconque information à son sujet. Enfin, inquiètes, moi, je m'en fichait un peu, c'est surtout Blanche qui piquait une crise.

« -Cerise? En cinquième année? Oui, oui… je vois. Je suis désolée mais non, je ne sais pas où elle est. répond le surveillant, d'un regard soucieux »

C'est ennuyeux. Blanche fait les cents pas dans la salle en se rongeant les ongles quand soudain un petit Pichu, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleus clairs de première année, s'approche de nous lentement.

« Ma…mademoiselle… mademoiselle la Shaperdo? bredouille-t-il en s'approchant de Blanche. »

En temps normal, l'appellation l'aurait fait rigoler, mais là, elle était trop inquiète. Elle se contenta de s'approcher de l'enfant pour lui demander qui il était et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire. Le garçon était mort de trouille.

« -A…Alors voilà, je m'appelle Robin, j'ai 11 ans et je suis en première année. Je l'ai vue votre amie, elle est à l'infirmerie…

-À l'infirmerie? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? Pour quasiment toutes les classes, les cours de sport étaient l'après-midi! Il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver le matin… Et elle était là hier soir, et en pleine forme… dit Blanche, affolée. Viens, Améthyst! On file à l'infirmerie! »

À peine ai-je temps de protester qu'elle me tire par le bras.

Courir dans les couloirs est interdit, mais là, Blanche ne se gêne pas. Et elle m'agrippe tellement fort le bras que je suis obligée de courir moi aussi. Ah vraiment… Au bout de 10 minutes de course folle, nous arrivons à l'infirmerie (il faut dire que l'académie est gigantesque!), à peine essoufflées. C'est ça d'avoir environ 6h d'entraînement sportif par jour! À l'entrée, une infirmière rouspète de nous voir arriver en courant, mais le ton si déplorant de Blanche la calme. Elle nous indique la chambre où se situe Cerise, en demandant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

En entrant, Blanche pousse un cri de terreur. Même moi, je suis choquée par l'état de Cerise. Elle a un énorme œil au beurre noir, une minerve au cou, le bras gauche en écharpe et un plâtre à la jambe droite. Son Pokémon partenaire, un petit Ceribou (elle avait beau détester son prénom, elle faisait tout qui allait avec!) était allongé sur un petit lit à côté d'elle. Il était K.O.. Cerise était un des rares élèves de cinquième année à avoir un partenaire. En nous voyant, elle afficha un mince sourire.

\- Salut. Minable, hein? demande-t-elle. Cerise! s'exclama Blanche. Tu es dans un tel état! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
Des Grolem s'étaient moqués de moi, avec mon prénom et tout… déjà que je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur, je suis allée pleurer, toute seule, dans un couloir… commence à raconter Cerise. Le couloir n°37 SUD? la coupe-je Euh, oui… je crois que c'est ça… Ceribou était avec moi, il essayait de me réconforter… mais au bout d'une petite heure, 2 garçons sont arrivés dans le couloir. L'un était très grand, avec des cheveux courts, et l'autre avait une taille moyenne, et les cheveux bruns… c'était des septièmes années, des Démolosses… L'un était accompagné d'un Carmache, et l'autre d'un Scalpion. Alors Alexandre avait raison… Et deux personnes accompagné de partenaires? C'est impressionnant! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! demande Blanche. Deux secondes… ils se sont moqués de moi, il faut dire que j'étais accroupie près d'un radiateur en train de pleurer… Ceribou a voulu me défendre, mais avec leurs deux Pokémon surentraînés… Il n'avait aucune chance…il a tout de suite été mis K.O… Et ces deux garçons, ces horreurs, il ont continué de l'attaquer après qu'il soit K.O., alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre…  
C'est affreux ! s'exclame Blanche, terrifiée.  
Comme tu dis… Je me suis interposée entre Ceribou et eux, pour le protéger, et leur demander, d'arrêter… Je pensais avoir une chance… avec les 4 ans et demie passés ici, je maîtrise quand même correctement les arts martiaux… Mais il m'ont rigolé au nez et ont demandé aux Pokémon de reculer. Ils m'ont tapés, jusqu'à ce que je me sois évanouie… Et je me suis retrouvée ici. Voilà, vous savez tout. Tu as été avertir la directrice? demande Blanche. Pour lui dire quoi? Je ne connais même pas les noms de ces garçons, je sais juste qu'ils étaient en septième année, vu leurs t-shirts… Et puis de toute façon ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses… Moi, je les connais. dis-je. Celui qui a un un Scalproie c'est Alexandre, et celui qui a un Carmache c'est Éric. De sont de vraies terreurs. Ils martyrisent tout le temps les petits. Ils sont extrêmement bon en cours et rompus aux techniques de combats… Je me souvient que quand j'étais en seconde année, un jour on avait un cours avec des cinquièmes années, et j'étais contre Alexandre en combat, il m'a cassé le bras… Contre des cinquièmes années? Mais il sont maintenant en septièmes, c'est pas logique! dit Blanche. Penses-tu, ils ont 18 ans, il ont redoublé la septième année… lui répondis-je. Ah… soupira Blanche… »

Une infirmière vient nous dire que nous ferions mieux de retourner en cours. Je regarde ma montre… Zut! Il est 13h45! J'ai raté un quart d'heure de mon cours de sport!

Tous les jours, toutes les après-midis, nous avons sport de 13h30 à 19h30. Bien sûr, c'est assez varié, mais très souvent, nous retrouvons les cours de survie, les entraînements, les cours d'arts martiaux, et les cours d'armements. Il y a parfois également des sorties (plus les années passent plus nous en font, même qu'elles débordent de plus en plus souvent sur les cours théoriques du matin. Nos professeurs changent en fonction de ce sur quoi on travaille, mais nous avons un instructeur en chef, , soit Tengalice en français. Il est redoutable, cruel, sadique, bref, tout ce qu'il y a de mal. Bon, en fait, ça, c'est commun à la plupart des professeurs de sports de l'académie. Je sais déjà que mon quart d'heure de retard va me coûter cher et je pense déjà amèrement à ma punition.

Lorsque j'arrive, les 15 autres élèves sont en position de gainage sur le sol boueux du terrain vague, où nous nous retrouvons, notre instructeur et nous, pour nos cours de sport. Il nous emmène ensuite là où il veut, soit au stade, soit au gymnase, soit au dojo, soit au parcours du combattant, soit dans d'autres salles, car nous ne connaissons pas le programme de l'après midi en avance. Je regarde d'un air interrogateur M. Shiftry. Pourquoi les autres sont-ils en gainage dans cet endroit ? Il s'exclame :

-Ah! Mais voilà notre retardataire! Vois-tu, Améthyst, j'ai fait attendre ton arrivée à tes camarades dans cette position très inconfortable, dans la boue. Hé, vous pouvez vous relever maintenant, elle est arrivée! »

Les autres se relèvent, doucement, les membres endoloris. Ils me jettent tous des regards assassins, même s'ils savent que je n'y suis pour rien, notre instructeur adore punir arbitrairement. Enfin, bon, là, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui suis en tord, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de faire attendre les autres comme ça…

« -Améthyst! Pour ton retard, tu feras 10 tours de stade (c'est la punition la plus courante dans l'académie) ce soir! Est-ce que c'est clair? hurla .

-Oui monsieur. répondis-je. -Bien, maintenant, direction le parcours du combattant! Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous! »

Nous nous rendons au parcours du combattant en courant. C'est un grand parcours qu'il faut traverser le plus vite possible. Il y a des endroits où il faut nager, d'autres où il faut sauter de rochers en rochers, d'autres encore où il faut marcher sur des poutres en l'air… c'est extrêmement sportif. Il y a plusieurs parcours, classés par couleur en fonction du niveau de difficulté (ce sont les mêmes couleurs que pour les t-shirts). Nous devons donc nous attaquer à un parcours bleu.

Après nous être échauffés très sommairement, nous nous lançons dans le parcours du combattant. Le début est simple, il suffit de courir. Au bout de 300 mètres, la terre dure se transforme peu à peu en du sable, et déjà, nous sommes obligés de ralentir. Au bout de 100 mètres, le banc de sable s'arrête, et nous devons plonger, 2 mètres plus bas, pour atterrir dans une piscine. Gelée. Il faut ensuite nager à toute vitesse, passer sous plusieurs obstacles en apnée, et remonter à un mur d'escalade. Nos uniformes sont trempés, mais nous n'y prenons pas garde. En haut de la plateforme, à 6 mètres du sol, soit 8 mètres depuis la piscine, nous devons faire un bond d'un mètre pour atterrir sur une autre plateforme, dans un arbre. Là, nous devons faire de nombreux sauts, pour aller de plateforme en plateforme, marcher sur des poutres à 6 mètre de hauteur sans protection… Le tout se terminant par une tyrolienne ramenant au sol.

Je termine deuxième sur sur seize, c'est pas trop mal. Ensuite, nous sommes chargés de faire de nombreux exercices en tout genres : des pompes, des abdominaux… À 14h30 nous commençons les arts martiaux au dojo. Tous les élèves de l'académie sont rompus aux arts martiaux: environ 4h par jours, du lundi au cours sont dispensés en fonction du niveau de l'élève, donc nous montons plus rapidement de grade.

Dès la première année, on nous forme au karaté, au judo, et à l'aïkido, ainsi qu'à des mouvements de self-défense en tout genres en ce qui concerne les attaques des Pokémon, le DAP, Défenses Attaques Pokémon. Pour obtenir l'examen de quatrième année, il est nécessaire de maîtriser ces 4 sports à la perfection, c'est à dire à la ceinture noire, bien qu'en général, les 4 ceintures noires sont obtenues dès la fin de la troisième année, et les élèves partent ensuite à la conquête des dans. Pour ma part, j'en suis à mon huitième dan de karaté, mon septième dan de judo, mon mon huitième dan d'aïkido également, et mon dixième dan de DAP. Cela peut paraître étrange, hein, mon avance en DAP? Tout simplement, j'adore ce sport. Il est extrêmement complexe, et complété par les trois autres sports. Il consiste tout simplement à savoir mettre à mains nues un Pokémon hors d'état de nuire, et de contrer toutes ses attaques. Enfin, ça fait bizarre de se dire que je pourrais contrôler un Galeking à mains nues!

En sachant que tous les sports de combats sont sur dix dans, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal! Je suis même plutôt en avance par rapport aux autres élèves de ma classe, qui en sont à leur cinquième/sixième dan un peu partout en moyenne. Il n'y en a qu'un qui est bien plus fort que moi: il s'appelle Karim, il a tous ses dix dans dans chaque sports, sauf en DAP, où il en est à sont huitième (je crois qu'il a un peu peur des Pokémon). C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fini avant moi au parcours du combattant. On est dans la même classe depuis la première année, et je me souviens d'ailleurs qu'à cette époque, on se disputait pour tout et pour rien, comme par exemple un dessert à la cantine où il n'en restait qu'un seul, qui devait distribuer des feuilles d'exercices lors des cours… bon, déjà, à l'époque on était très doué, on avait obtenu notre ceinture noire dans les 4 sports (donc environ deux ans avant tout le monde), alors les combats étaient assez épiques… je me souviens qu'une fois, en première année, il m'avait cassé le nez et je lui avait décroché son bras à la cantine, et la cantinière s'était évanouie, et en avait perdu tout ses cheveux! On s'était bien marrés.  
Mais bon, avec le temps, on a grandi, et il est devenu très talentueux. Toujours aussi sympa, mais un peu arrogant, je trouve… et c'est dommage…

Notre instructeur forme des duos pour nous combattre en karaté. Je me retrouve avec une fille de taille moyenne, avec des tâches de rousseurs et les cheveux roux. Elle s'appelle Léonie. Elle a l'air vexée contre moi. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut pour mon retard.

« Ah, toi! Améthyst! Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir fait passer un quart d'heure dans la boue! Alors que je venais de cirer mes rangers hier! Raaaaaah! En garde! »

Le combat se termine assez rapidement, j'ai gagné. Je dois ensuite affronter Karim. Nous nous mettons en place, et attendons le signal de l'instructeur pour commencer. Nous nous regardons droits dans les yeux. Je vois un sourire mesquin, qui dit joyeusement « Je vais te battre, je vais te battre! » . Dès le signal donné, il m'attaque d'un Uppercut dans le ventre. Je me le prend de plein fouet, mais riposte avec un Ushiro-Geri (coup de pied arrière) . Lui non plus n'a pas esquivé, nous sommes quittes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, j'enchaîne avec un Mawashi-Geri (coup de pied circulaire), mais cette fois-ci, il esquive l'attaque aisément. En réponse, il m'envoie un Kagi-Zuki (crochet). J'essaie de l'esquiver, mais raté, le me le prends en pleine cuisse gauche. La puissance de l'attaque me fait tomber à la renverse, il en profite pour un dernier Fumikomi-Geri (coup de pied écrasant), dans le visage.

J'ai le nez en sang. Je me relève, bien déterminée à le battre, et lui balance un Mawashi-Zuki (coup de poing circulaire) dans les côtes. Apparemment, il ne s'y attendait, pas, il n'a rien esquivé. Mais sa surprise de dure que quelques milli-secondes, et il m'envoie en réponse un Hilisui-Geri (coup de genoux) dans le ventre également. En même temps, c'est facile, pour lui, il fait au moins 1m75! Enfin. Me revoilà à terre. Le choc m'a fait perdre la conscience un seizième de secondes, mais j'arrive tout de même à me rouler sur le dos pour esquiver son Otoshi-Geri (coup de pied retombant). Il frappe le sol de son pied droit, mais la puissance du choc résonne en un bruit creux: il est foulé la cheville. Après avoir poussé un gémissement de douleur, il se relève, et moi également.

Je tente un Ura-Zuki (coup de poing rapproché) de doute mais il arrive à attraper mon bras, et à le tordre. C'est maintenant moi qui gémit de douleur. Mais je ne suis pas prête de lâcher, pas maintenant! Il est dans mon dos, et tient mon bras très fortement. Il le tord. Je connais mes cours de médecine, d'anatomie et de karaté, s'il continue, mon bras se déboitera, et s'il continue encore, se cassera. J'ai beau me tourner dans tous les sens, bouger de toutes mes forces, il tient bon. Soudain, on entend un craquement sourd. Je blêmis. Ça, c'est déboité. Il se rapproche de moi, et me chuchote (on a pas le droit de parler pendant un combat) :

« -Abandonne.

-Jamais! je lui répond. C'est vrai, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne! Et puis quoi encore?!  
-Abandonne, ou je te casse le bras. »

Je tourne la tête. Il me regarde, avec son sourire sinistre, et arrogant. Comme je ne réagis pas, il accentue la pression sur mon bras. Je gémis. Je suis obligée d'abandonner. Doucement, lentement, je me baisse, m'accroupis par terre. Il continue de me tordre le bras, au cas où où je tenterais une feinte. Mais, toute chancelante, je tape de la paume de ma main deux fois par terre, signe de l'abandon. Le combat n'a pas duré plus d'une minute trente.

Il me lâche aussitôt. J'en tombe par terre, à la renverse. Enfin, ça va, il y a le tatami. Je passe ma main gauche sous mon nez, et je vois qu'elle est couverte de sang. Ah oui, j'avais oublié, je saigne du nez. Karim me regarde, amusé. Dis donc, je ne l'ai pas raté non plus. Il a une énorme bosse sur le front. Il soutient de sa main à gauche l'endroit où j'ai tapé aux côtes. Ah, j'en ai peut-être cassé une. Sa cheville aussi est mal en point, elle est sûrement foulée. Je regarde mon bras. il est légèrement replié, mais dans le mauvais sens. Je blêmis encore plus.

« - Hé bien! Je ne t'ai pas ratée! rigole-t-il.  
\- Moi non plus… Ta cheville… ta côte…  
\- Oh, ça? Ce n'est rien. Rien de cassé, en tout cas. Par contre… ton bras… je l'ai déboité. Il faut le remettre pendant que c'est encore chaud, tu sais comme moi que plus on attend, plus il est difficile et douloureux de remettre un membre… Tu veux que je le fasse? »

Remettre un membre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Mais la douleur est tellement aigüe… enfin, il faut le faire, Karim a raison, plus on attend plus c'est douloureux de remettre quelque chose en place. Je mords un bout de mon kimono et lui tend mon bras, soutenu par l'autre, en disant :

« -Ch'est bon, tu peux y aller. »  
Je ferme les yeux. D'un coup sec, il tord le bras d'en l'autre sens. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, ça y est, le bras est de nouveau à sa place. Mais la douleur est tellement grande que je m'évanouis.

Je me réveille quelque minutes plus tard, l'instructeur devant moi. Il me dit : Hé bien, Améthyst, on revient du pays des rêves? Pas trop fatiguant de dormir en cours? -Monsieur, vous exagérez! C'est moi qui lui ai déboité son bras, je lui ai remis après, c'est normal qu'elle se soit évanouie ! s'exclame Karim.

-ON NE RÉPOND PAS À SON INSTITUTEUR! 10 TOURS DE STADE CE SOIR! vociféra l'instructeur, rubicond. -Bien monsieur…répondit-il. »

Je n'ai pas fait les autres combats de la journée, mon bras droit étant toujours un peu faible. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'arbitrer. Au bout d'une heure, les combats sont arrêtés, et nous nous mettons à travailler l'aïkido, avec un bâton. L'intérêt de ce sport, pour un ranger, est que dans la forêt, il est assez simple de se trouver rapidement un branche faisant l'affaire.

Ensuite, nous nous entraînons au DAP, Défenses Attaques Pokémon. Bon, en fait, le nom n'est pas très exact, car même si l'on apprend à contrer n'importe quelle attaque de Pokémon, on apprend aussi à se battre contre un Pokémon. Ce sport regroupe toute les techniques connues dans les autres arts martiaux, mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans ce sport, il faut être extrêmement lucide pour utiliser le terrain à son avantage. Tout au long de l'année, nous apprenons à contrer, ou résister, les attaques des Pokémon. Il arrive par exemple que l'on nous fasse subir des décharges électriques dignes d'un Élékable afin d'augmenter notre résistance!

Aujourd'hui, c'est assez simple. Une Lucario nous envoie des aurasphères, et il faut les repousser avec le bras. J'aime bien faire ça, parce que c'est comme jouer avec le feu. Une aurasphère explose au moindre contact, du sol, ou de la cible. Pour la contrer, il faut la renvoyer d'un geste si vif qu'elle ne sentira pas la pression, juste l'impulsion de l'énergie qui la renvoie. Il faut donc être très concentré pour n'en rater aucune! Sinon, elle explose. Le Lucario a été prévenu pour ne pas créer de trop puissantes aurasphères, mais elles font quand même de sacrés bleus.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, notre instituteur nous rappelle, nous allons faire un exercice pratique. On nous confie des lanceurs qui lancent des balles de peintures qui ont la même sensibilité, la même aptitude à exploser que des aurashères. Le seul truc en plus, c'est que ces cartouches de peintures laissent d'énormes tâches. Les élèves sont répartis en 8 équipes, chacune de 2. Chaque équipe à des cartouches de couleurs différentes, bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, orange, violet, blanc et rose. On nous dépose dans un terrain de combat, créé spécialement pour ce genre d'exercices. Il ressemble à une ville désaffectée, un chantier non achevé. Le but est simple. Il faut toucher le plus de personnes possibles, et si possible les prendre par surprise, pour qu'elles ne puissent pas contrer les attaques. Au bout d'une heure, on nous rappelle, et on regarde quelle est la couleur la plus dominante sur les élèves. Les équipes sont enduites classées, de un 1 à 8. Les dernières équipes, les 6,7 et 8, auront 20 tours de stade en punition. L'objectif est d'apprendre à mieux tirer, mieux contrer et savoir débusquer les ennemis. Simple!

Je suis avec une amie, Opaline. C'est une fille de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux mi-longs, attachés en une queue de cheval. Nos cartouches sont de couleurs vertes. Dès le coup de sifflet indiquant le départ, nous nous élançons à la recherche d'une cachette. Lors des 5 premières minutes, nous n'avons pas le droit de tirer, pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de s'en aller du point de départ. Après avoir dépassé cinq pâtés de maisons, nous trouvons une petite boutique. Elle nous fera office de cachette. Nous apercevons à l'arrière-boutique une cave. Paaaarfait.

Après nous être terrés dix minutes dans la cave, nous décidons de partir à la chasse. Au premier croisement, nous nous séparons. Ça pose quelques inconvénients, parce que du coup, il n'y a personne pour nous couvrir, mais au moins, une personne ne risque pas de faire coup double. Je me faucille dans une petite ruelle, je rase les murs, quand soudain j'aperçois le garçon qui devait opérer le Grotadmorv ce matin. Il a l'air un peu perdu, il a sûrement égaré son coéquipier. Décidément, ça ne sera pas son jour de chance aujourd'hui.

Il y a une bâche par terre, je me faufile en dessous et rampe sur un bon mètre pour atteindre l'autre côté. Je suis très proche de lui, mais il ne me voit pas. Il me tourne le dos. De la bâche, je ne fais dépasser que le bout de mon lanceur. Je vise…et hop! Le garçon n'a pas pu esquiver la cartouche de couleur. Il a une énorme tâche verte dans le dos. Sous l'impact du choc, il tombe à genoux par terre. Il risque d'avoir un gros bleu, mais je l'ai touché à 2 mètre, ce n'est pas si terrible.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit au dessus de moi. Il y a quelqu'un caché sur le toit. De toute urgence, je me rabat sous ma bâche. Je sentirai le coup mais au moins, je ne serait pas tachée. Le problème, c'est que ça a averti le garçon que j'ai touché aussi. Ils sont 2 à savoir où je suis. Aie! À toute vitesse, je rampe sous ma bâche dans le sens inverse. Je sens que celui qui est sur le toit vient de tirer, mais il m'a raté de peu. Il tente une deuxième fois, et me touche au pied. Heureusement, les rangers sont solides, et amortissent bien le coup, de plus, la bâche me protège de la peinture.

Dès que je sors de sous la bâche, je me relève. La personne attendait ce moment avec impatience, il tire un 3e coup. Je m'en doutait un peu, et arrive à faire rebondir la sphère de peinture avec mon avant-bras gauche. Elle ne m'a pas éclaboussé! Le mur d'en face est couvert de peinture rose. J'essaie de le viser mais il est trop loin. En plus, le garçon au Grotadmorv arrive vers moi, bien déterminé. Je suis prise en sandwich entre les deux, je décide de battre en retraite pour les laisser se battre tous seuls. Je m'enfuis par la rue opposée. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si les deux élèves me suivent, mais non, il sont trop occupés à s'éclabousser de peinture eux-mêmes.

Je fonce dans quelqu'un.

Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant moi! Nous tombons tous les deux par terre. Je ne prête même pas attention à qui est la personne, je tire. Elle pousse un cri de douleur. Aie, j'ai tiré à moins de 50 centimètres. En effet, ça doit faire assez mal. Je continue mon chemin en courant. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouve dans un cul-de-sac. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement. Karim.

« -Oh, mais n'est-ce pas la gamine qui m'a suppliée de m'arrêter, i peine deux heures, tant elle avait mal ? demande-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu radotes, Karim! C'est toi qui m'a forcé à abandonner, parce que tu n'est pas assez fort pour me battre à la loyale ! répond-je, amèrement. »

Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux, mais ça ne lui plait pas.

« -Ahah oui ? Parce que ce n'est pas loyal de casser des membres, peut-être? Au contraire, tu devrais être heureuse que je t'aie épargnée! riposte-t-il. Cette fois-ci, je ne t'épargnerai pas ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soudain, j'aperçois les fenêtres de l'immeuble. Elles ont des petits rebord en pierre. Des petits rebords en pierre! Je vais pouvoir grimper! J'escalade l'immeuble. Il fait au moins bien cinq étages, ça va être long. Je regarde en dessous de moi, Karim me suit. Forcément, je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir comme ça, mais au moins, je ne serait pas bloquée. Le lanceur attaché en sangle, dans mon dos, je grimpe de rebord de fenêtre à rebord de fenêtres. Karim essaie de me viser avec son lanceur, mais il rate son coup, de peu. Arrivé en haut des ciné étages, je sens mon bras droit, celui qui a été décroché, qui commence à flancher. Mais heureusement, je suis arrivée en haut. Je fais un rapide calcul. Nous avons apris que dans un bâtiment classique, chaque étage correspond à 3 mètres… Je me trouve à 15 mètres de hauteur, sans protection, ni rien. Brrrr…  
Sur le toit plat de l'immeuble, je cours. Dans ce genre d'endroit, il ne vaut mieux pas trop rester près du bord. Peu après moi, Karim parvient sur le toit. Nous nous défions du regard.

« -Cette fois-ci, je ne te raterai pas, Améthyst! siffle-t-il entre ses dents. »

Nous nous préférons à nous affronter, de nouveau, en haut de cet immeuble de 15 mètres. C'est alors que j'aperçois un fil électrique qui relie notre immeuble à un autre, 20 mètres plus loin, beaucoup plus bas. Je cours jusqu'au fil, le touche du coup de mon lanceur pour voir s'il est électrifié. Il ne l'est pas. Je décide alors de passer mon lanceur autour, de le tenir de mes deux mains, et de m'élancer dans le vide. Le fil tient bon, et je le descend, comme on descendrait une tyrolienne. Karim jure, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me suive. J'arrive jusqu'à l'autre immeuble. Le seul souci, c'est que le frottement du câble et de mon lanceur a cassé ce dernier en deux, il est donc inutilisable. Prudemment, je descend l'immeuble, et décide de retourner à ma cachette du début, puisque je ne peux plus attaquer.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, une grosse sonnerie retentit. C'est la fin du temps imparti! Je rejoins les autres, au point de départ. Je retrouve Opaline. Elle a été touchée, elle a une grosse tâche bleue sur la cuisse droite.

« -T'en a touché combien? me demande-t-elle.

-Deux, seulement, j'ai vraiment raté sur ce coup là. Mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente de moi, ça va. Et toi? lui répond-je.

Onze! Je me suis vraiment éclatée! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais une fille m'a touchée par surprise…

C'est pas grave…. Vu tout ceux que tu as touchés, on ne risque pas d'avoir des tours de stades en plus. dis-je. »

Oui, c'est vrai, tant mieux. Déjà que j'ai 10 tours de stade… 30 ça aurait été un peu trop. Je regarde les autres élèves. Opaline ne les a pas ratés, quasiment tous ont du vert sur eux, sauf Karim. Il est décidément trop fort….Il n'a aucune tache de peinture sur lui… Bon, moi aussi, mais c'est parce que je me suis cachée la moitié du temps!

Nous rentrons dans une salle de cours. Il est 18h30. Plus qu'une heure de cours! Nous avons cours d'armement. Ça fait un peu bizarre de voir tout le monde de toutes les couleurs dans la salle, on dirait qu'on a fait une partie de paintball (c'est un peu le cas, en fait).

En cours d'armement, rien de bien compliqué. On apprend à désamorcer des bombes, démonter/remonter/armer/charger un fusil (même si ce n'est pas sensé nous servir dans notre métier, nous devons être capable de réduire à l'état de néant son utilité), lancer des couteaux, tirer à l'arc… Tout se passe sans accroc.

À 19h30, nos cours sont terminés. Je suis crevée! La plupart des élèves se dirigent vers les dortoirs, pour prendre une douche (chaude! Le soir elle et chaude!) et changer son uniforme tout taché, mais les six élèves ayant terminé derniers, ainsi que Karim et moi nous dirigeons vers le stade pour faire nos tours de course de punition. Sur le chemin, je vois que Karim boîte. Je lui demande:

« -C'est ta cheville? Je suis désolée. - Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi, j'aurais dû me douter que tu esquiverais, et que j'allais taper le tatami… bougonne-t-il. »

Je repense à mon bras. Il me l'a peut-être déboité, mais s'il ne l'avait pas remis, j'aurais pu en avoir pour deux semaines d'infirmerie.

« -Pour mon bras… merci. »

Il me regarde d'un air septique, et me répond:

« -Euh…. de rien, c'est normal, n'importe qui te l'aurait remis… »

Nous arrivons au stade, et nous plaçons sur la ligne de départ. Je refais mon lacet, quand il me demande, sur un ton enjoué :

« -On fait la course ? »

J'acquiesce. À son décompte, nous partons.

Après nos tours de course, j'aurais une petite demie-heure de temps libre, principalement pour faire mes devoirs, avent d'aller manger, à 20h30. Et, dès 21h30, c'est le couvre-feu!  
Les études à l'AEFRAP sont certes très dures et strictes, mais franchement, je m'y plais bien. C'est la meilleure académie qu'il puisse exister! Nos professeurs sont durs, mais correctes, et justes (quoi que, pour ceux de sport… j'ai des doutes…), et l'ambiance entre les élèves et les différentes classes est très bonne. Et puis, un jour, je réaliserai mon rêve de devenir ranger! Il est vrai que les examen en fin de septième année, ceux que les Démolosses passent, sont extrêmement durs et éliminatoires, mais je suis confiante. Je me jure d'arriver à réussir cet examen!

Je me jure de devenir ranger!

—FIN—


End file.
